The transmission modes between a base station and a user equipment (UE) generally include a unicast transmission mode and a multicast transmission mode. The unicast transmission mode refers to one-to-one data transmission between the base station and the UE. A Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) transmission mode may be considered as one of the multicast transmission modes. The MBSFN transmission mode generally means that multiple cell base stations in a specific geographic area transmit the same signal on the same band. The UE processes signals transmitted by the multiple cell base stations in a multi-path signal processing mode, implements diversity receiving, and obtains a receive diversity gain.
The Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) stipulates that one radio frame may include not only multiple non-MBSFN subframes, but also one or more MBSFN subframes. A non-MBSFN subframe may be used for unicast transmission, and an MBSFN subframe may be used for MBSFN transmission.
For a UE, in the unicast transmission mode, a signal sent by a base station in a neighboring cell is an interference signal; in the MBSFN transmission mode, a signal of the neighboring cell is a multi-path signal rather than an interference signal.
The UE identifies which subframes are MBSFN subframes and which are non-MBSFN subframes among multiple subframes in a radio frame. By default, the UE regards the MBSFN subframe as being used for MBSFN transmission, and demodulates and processes data borne by the MBSFN subframe in the processing mode corresponding to the MBSFN subframe.
With continuous evolution of technologies, the purpose of the MBSFN subframe may not be limited to the MBSFN transmission, but may also be bearing data required for implementing other new technologies. Therefore, in the prior art, when an MBSFN subframe is used for bearing data required for implementing other new technologies, because the UE does not know the true purpose of the MBSFN subframe, the UE may be unable to demodulate or process the data borne by the MBSFN subframe correctly, which leads to failure of communication.